A major area of application of three dimensional computed tomography (3DCT) is imaging of the head. 3DCT has an important role in determining the presence and extent of congenital and acquired craniofacial deformities. The objectives of this proposal are to compare the sensitivity and specificity of 3DCT images in the detection and characterization of craniosynostosis with that of planar CT and routine skull x-rays and to specify the role played by observer experience in the interpretation of these image-based diagnoses. Two hundred patients (100 with and 100 without synostoses will be imaged with CT, 3DCT, and plain skull x-rays. Imaging modalities and levels of observer experience will be tested for significant differences with ROC analysis. We hypothesize that 3DCT is significantly better than other imaging systems for the delineation of craniosynostosis and that for 3DCT the importance of observer experience will be significantly less.